The Pride and Fall of a Prince
by Liddleheart
Summary: Oneshot: Songflic: Biffy Clyro  Convex, Concave. A quick glance into the mind of our beloved prince as he finally defeats Goku.


You need to listen to the song while you're reading this, kinda, well; especially the solo at the end or it won't make as much sense… oh and 'around words' indicates first person thought, this flits between third person narrative and first person thought. "indicates speech"

**Biffy Clyro - Convex, Concave**

**The Pride and Fall of a Prince**

Six more times sight in your eye

You think you're innocent, innocent

Pull back and assess the skinned sky

To see your innocence, innocence

This was it; the dark eyed prince's vision was fixed upon the sky.

'Judgement day, you or I, time to end this once and for all, too many years of embarrassment torture my soul, this is it, the ultimatum, defeat you, finally or die trying.'

Sparks charge the air in anticipation for lift off, he braced himself then shot into the air leaving a trail of light in his wake.

Use just once and destroy

Searching for answers, you never employ

Complete become your vision now

It's the same as I am

He's asleep, he doesn't sense the danger, the prince approaches the serenity of the forest clearing

'Wake up, no more insults, how dare you not register a threat, I am the biggest threat you could ever imagine'

It's just true incest now

To save your sins again you're innocent

Reflect the hate in your eyes

Convex you're down, concave you're in again

The innocent woke a light at his window, the light of a friend with a furious brow, he slid from the warm safety of his bed and his wife left behind in the dark as he made his way toward the glow.

"Spar" 'curse him and his comfortable life, his innocent stare, how can he think me his friend, I am his prince and he refuses to bow'

His expression was confused yet he stepped to a chair, slid on the training kit comfortingly flung there and escaped through the window.

Use just once and destroy

Searching for answers, you never employ

Complete become your vision now

It's the same as I am

Must you see this storm cloud?

The prince and the third class blast away into the heavens wind and moisture of clouds whipping through the wild and flame shaped hair in unison. They were so alike, yet worlds apart, together yet distant. One driven by love, the other by hate. Was it even that simple, could it be?

'I must strike first; I have to make him bow before he even has the chance to think'

"What's going on?"

'That damned sweet innocent voice, I have to kill him, I have to purge my soul of what taints it.'

With that, blasts rain down prince to pauper, relentless attack from one who's hair now shone with gold.

Hit reset, reset

Time and time again

Hit reset, reset

Time and time again

Shocked, the taller of the two struck the ground with a colossal explosion, just in time to feel the heat of yet another blast crushing him to the dirt. His prince was deranged, desperate to kill him and he did not know why.

'Why does he continue to mock me, why will he not fight back?'

The prince roared and dove into his subject, spark bound fists pummelling into the hard torso of his opponent. Suddenly the other's shock dissipated and the prince finally felt the sting of a fist, then a foot. Golden glowing from both parties they raged on, hair whipping, rippling then cascading down both their backs, golden like the sun and retaining as much power.

Sweat drenched hands, is it blood fuck who cares

I cannot help the joy I'm feeling

Hurting you, you're beautiful when you cry

If you love...

White gloves turned crimson, the sneak attack had worked in his favour as he beat the supposed strongest being in the universe into the ground. Animalistic roars sounded along with defeated cries.

"Vegeta stop please stop! You've won Vegeta, you've beaten me please stop, think of the world, think of out sons!"

'Moron, it's not over 'till it's over, you or me, kill me or I'll get you first.'

You'd understand the way

Clever thoughts withstand

And sway against your pain

I can give a thing your way

To believe in, to believe in

Your heart

I'm sorry for this now but I have to hurt I have to kill you

'I have to hurt I have to kill you…'

His fist came down, crushing the offending skull, it was done, he had won. Staring into the blank eyes that stared sightless into his own.

'I won…'

A scream, blood curdling and terrible shook the area; their second generation was all standing there.

"Father, what have you done?"

'What have I done, what can I do now?'

The prince turned, clothing stained with blood, fists coated with chunks of third class skull and brain, the fool was unrecognisable.

'But what do I do now, my life is pointless? How do I carry on, I am not a father, not a husband, not even a prince'

Darkness swallowed his heart

'I have nothing, I am nothing'

The prince knelt on the ground

'I am alone, I have nothing, I am nothing.'

He shivered then regarded the midnight sky for a final time

'Why go on?'

Power sparked, crackled, charged through the trees, concentrating higher and higher forming a single beam.

'I am nothing'

The son of the prince found his father, silent, serene, no wound upon his body. It was over; nothing had mattered to the man than defeating his closest friend, now he knew, his father felt nothing.

His father was gone.


End file.
